Ressentiment
by Remilia29
Summary: Song-fic. Je t'ai toujours aimé jusqu'à ce fameux jour qui a fait que maintenant, je te déteste. Label SPPS !


**Alors, voici une song fic sur la chanson d'Akira Yamaoka qui s'intitule Room of Angel, c'est une chanson assez triste et dès que j'ai vu les paroles j'ai pensé à Ultia allez savoir pourquoi. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review et bonne lecture ! ;)**

Dans ma vie j'ai toujours menti mais toi, tu l'as fais bien avant moi. Tu disais que tu m'aimais, que j'étais toute ta vie et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à m'abandonner. A me laisser seule dans ce vaste monde. Tu m'as laissé aux mains de médecins dégénérés. A cause de toi, chaque jour était douloureux. Toutes ces expériences menées à bien sur moi me rendait plus faible. Après les séances de renforcements magiques à répétition, mon corps était en charpie, endolori par la douleur. Et à chaque fois le même rituel, on me ramenait dans cette chambre, cette chambre dans laquelle tous les soirs je pleurais les larmes de mon corps. Mais un beau jour, le vent soufflait à la fenêtre, la force avec laquelle il s'acharnait sur la vitre me laissais penser à un message, comme si il me disait de partir loin d'ici et de te rejoindre. Comme si il me disait de prendre mon envol, de conquérir ma liberté et d'atteindre le bonheur. A l'aide de ma magie, je réussis à briser cette fenêtre et à m'enfuir. Je courais à en perdre haleine, le désir de te revoir brûlait en moi. L'amour que tu ne m'as jamais donné, moi j'avais l'intention de te l'apporter.

_You lie silent there before me_

_Your tears may mean nothing to me now_

_The wind howling at the window_

_The Love you never gave_

_I give to you_

Je courrais dans la neige froide, mes petits pieds étaient brûlés et rougis par cette dernière, mais je m'en moquais. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps mais je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je voulais te retrouver pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me réchauffer, pour me réconforter, comme au bon vieux temps. L'épaisse couche blanche s'étendait à perte de vue, comme si elle n'avait pas de fin, qu'elle était interminable mais je n'avais pas renoncé et j'ai continué à aller de l'avant. A force de persévérer, je t'avais retrouvé et un sourire naissait sur mon visage, j'étais heureuse cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis une telle sensation. Je m'apprêtais à venir à tes côtés, mais je vis quelque chose auquel je ne m'étais pas préparé. J'ai vu ces deux garçons avec toi, tu semblais tellement radieuse alors que mon cœur était en train de se fissurer petit à petit, rongé par la douleur. Tu avais osé m'abandonner et tu m'avais remplacé par ces deux gamins, c'est impardonnable. La haine brûlait en moi comme un brasier, je te détestais. Tu avais perdu ta seule chance de me revoir, le seul joker que tu possédais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire. Jamais tu ne me reverra, la seule chose qu'il te restera de moi ce sont des souvenirs. Les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble et mon image qui reste gravé dans ta tête mais ils ne te reviennent que la nuit dans ton sommeil, lorsque tes deux nouveaux enfants ne sont pas avec toi pour t'apporter le bonheur. Je repars ma très chère mère ingrate, dans l'enfer où tu m'as laissé.

_Really don't deserve it_

_But now there's nothing you can do_

_So sleep in your only memory of me_

_My dearest mother_

Avant de partir je te regardais une dernière fois, tu étais en train de rigoler avec eux laissant de côté tout tes problèmes, laissant de côté ta propre fille. J'avais toujours cru en toi, j'avais toujours espéré que tu viennes me chercher pour me tirer de ce guêpier mais quand je te voyais actuellement, tout mes espoirs étaient brisés. J'étais même tombée à genoux, mes jambes m'avaient lâché sous le poids de la douleur. Des larmes se mirent à déborder de mes yeux, mon cœur me faisait mal, mon corps ne répondait plus à cause du froid. J'étais déconnecté de la réalité, je ne savais plus où j'étais et mes pensées étaient brouillées. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis la colère prit le relais, rétablissant tout mes sens. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me releva furtivement. Du revers de la main, j'essuyai mes larmes car maintenant je ne t'estimais plus assez pour pleurer. C'était sur cet état d'esprit que je m'étais mise en route en t'adressant mon unique au revoir.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. _

_Goodbye It was always you that I despised. _

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well. _

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, _

_Goodbye, _

_Goodbye, _

_Goodbye, _

_Goodbye._

Guidée par la haine et la colère, je repartais avec non plus comme but de te retrouver mais de te tuer. Tu m'as trompé durant toutes ces années, disant que tu voulais mon bien en me mettant dans ce centre en réalité, je venais de comprendre que j'étais un poids pour toi, que tu voulais vivre ta vie tranquillement ou alors peut être que tu ne voulais pas d'une fille mais d'un garçon. Tu avais refais ta vie en me balayant de ta route. Mais bientôt, ta petite vie paisible allait prendre fin, elle allait être achevé de mes propres mains. Je te ferai souffrir comme tu l'as fais avec moi. Et après cela, jamais tu ne m'entendra dire que je suis désolé car ce sera à toi de formuler ces mots. Je continuais toujours mon chemin sans jamais me retourner, j'étais comme une âme en peine qui errait. Je me demandais où était la véritable lumière si elle n'était pas auprès de toi, cette lumière qui rend les gens heureux, qui les éclairent, celle qui les guide, peut être que je ne la verrai jamais, ma haine me rendais aveugle. Au loin, la silhouette du centre expérimental était dressée, m'indiquant sa direction. J'allais devoir être forte pour supporter cette misère qui m'attendait mais ça en valait la peine. Je me précipitais moi-même dans les ténèbres avec une seule et unique phrase qui résonnait à travers mon esprit, je te hais.

_So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me, _

_Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers, _

_Maybe flying high, in the clouds? _

_Perhaps you're happy without me... _

_So many seeds have been sown in the field, A_

_nd who could sprout up so blessedly, _

_If I had died I would have never felt sad at all, _

_You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry' Where is the light,_

_I wonder if it's weeping somewhere?_

_Goodbye._


End file.
